La niña de sus ojos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Secuela de El poder de Itachi. Las consecuencias que giran en torno a la hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Un fic tierno y dulce.


**SUMARY: **Secuela de _El poder de Itachi_.

**Pareja principal: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Género:**_ Leve romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**La niña de sus ojos**_

_by: Atori_

_Drabble_

* * *

-A partir de ahora, prometeré obediencia y lealtad a vos, Hokage-sama –decía un joven de trece años con una rodilla en el suelo, mostrando reverencia y respeto hacia la persona que tenía delante.

Naruto asentía complacido, ante las palabras de su ahijado. Aquel muchacho, ahora con trece años había conseguido lo mismo que su tío a su edad, convertirse en ANBU. De soslayo, observó como sus padres lo observaban con el orgullo marcado en su cara. Aunque el que mayor orgullo tenía era Sasuke.

Eso Sakura lo veía. Sonriendo tiernamente, le cogió de la mano, en un además de llamar su atención y compartir una pequeña mirada de orgullo cómplice, para seguidamente querer la comodidad de su piel al apoyarse en su hombro.

-¡HERMANO! ¡FELICIDADES!

Una pequeña de siete años parecida físicamente a Itachi, se había echado a sus brazos alegremente.

El joven se levantó cargando a su hermana pequeña, quién prolongaba demasiado su abrazo.

-Gracias, Mikoto-chan.

La niña se separó un poco, solo para verle con su radiante sonrisa para ampliarla todavía más. Una sonrisa que era contagiada por su hermano mayor, y que debido a su condición mitad Uchiha, solo la mostraba en raras ocasiones.

Sakura suspiró viendo tan tierna escena de sus hijos. De verdad que con todo lo que había pasado, nunca creyó que aquello pudiera llegar a ser real.

-Vaya, Itachi-kun, felicidades –había dicho Kakashi desde la ventana que daba a la oficina del Hokage, con libro, como siempre, en la mano.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei –agradeció el muchacho con su hermana todavía en sus brazos.

Kakashi lo miró de arriba abajo, observando como de aquel muchacho que se aprovechaba del poder de sus padres para fastidiar a Naruto, se había convertido en un joven maduro, responsable y fuerte por sí mismo.

Todo ese cambio había venido desde que la pequeña Mikoto había nacido.

Bueno, y también desde que Sai lo entrenaba.

Pero mucho más había tenido que ver la presencia de su querida y hermosa hermanita Mikoto, tan tierna, tan alegre, tan juguetona y tan dulce.

Kakashi saltó de fuera para adentro de la oficina para acercarse a los dos hermanos y posar una mano gentil sobre la pequeña.

-Es una pena que nos llevemos muchos años.

-¡Kakashi! –advirtió Sasuke.

-¡Era broma! ¡Solo bromeaba! –apartándose del radio de la pequeña por si acaso, su protector padre le lanzaba el chidori.

La pequeña solo miró interrogante tanto a su padre como a Kakashi, sin entender bien el significado de sus palabras.

-Es normal que pretenda a Mikoto-chan. Es una niña muy tierna y alegre –opinaba Sai con naturalidad sin saber que eso provocaría ciertos recelos.

Naruto viendo el aire asesino que desprendía no solo Sasuke, sino también el pequeño Itachi, decidió intervenir, antes de que aquello terminara en catástrofe.

-A propósito, la pequeña Mikoto ya tiene siete años. ¿Cuándo la matricularéis en la academia?

-No la vamos a matricular –contestó Sakura, mientras Itachi se acercaba a su familia con su hermanita-. Al igual que Itachi-kun, queremos que tenga un profesor particular.

-Yo últimamente no paro de tener papeleo con esto de ser Hokage –se disculpaba Naruto, antes de que volvieran a ofrecerle el puesto de profesor-. Y además, estoy ocupado con el embarazo de Hinata-chan –agregando con un ligero toque carmesí.

-Tranquilo, que no pensábamos pedírtelo a ti –dijo Sakura.

-Todavía no hemos hablado sobre quién puede entrenar a nuestra hija. Todas las chicas de nuestra confianza se han convertido en amas de casa.

-Bueno, pero no es necesario que la entrene una mujer –confesó Sakura, donde en la mente de los Uchihas varones se leía la contrariedad de que la entrenase alguien del sexo masculino- Estaba pensando en Konohamaru-kun ahora que es un jounin reciente y…

-Madre, con el debido respeto, creo que para Mikoto-chan sería más apropiado alguien con más experiencia –contradijo el muchacho.

Konohamaru era un muchacho jovial, más espontáneo que Naruto y sin novia, que no le sorprendería que intentase coquetear con su querida hermana.

-Konohamaru-kun es muy agradable. El otro día hasta me regaló unos caramelos –declaró la niña alegre e ingenuamente.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a posarse sobre la de Naruto lanzando una silenciosa advertencia que el rubio captó.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… le diré a Konohamaru que a más de diez metros de tu hija –sonreía nervioso el Sexto Hokage.

-Si queréis, yo me ofrezco para ser el nuevo maestro –se apuntó Sai, sin captar las miradas asesinas, porque no las entendía.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –exclamó Sakura feliz- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Además, gracias a tu entrenamiento, Itachi-kun pudo convertirse en ANBU con trece años!

Golpe bajo para Naruto.

-Bueno, bueno, solo tuve paciencia –confesó el pelinegro siguiendo con su sonrisa.

Itachi tuvo buena fe de ello. Al igual que a su padrino, al principio había usado el primer poder que poseía, el de sus padres, para que le hicieran todo tipo de cosas. Solo hasta que nació Mikoto y de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en un alumno ejemplar, en un hijo maduro y responsable y en un hermano protector y afectuoso.

Sino fuera por el nacimiento de Mikoto, de seguro que se habría rendido como lo había hecho su padrino.

-En ese caso, te encargamos el entrenamiento de nuestra pequeña –declaró Sakura, ante la inconformidad de su marido y vástago.

Aquello había sido visto por Naruto y Kakashi, quién miraban alucinados a Sai.

-No sabe… -comenzó Kakashi.

-…donde se ha metido, tebayo –terminó Naruto.

Y lo supo cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado.

-Si se te ocurre propasarte con mi hija, lamentarás haber nacido.

Borrando su sonrisa para pasar a la confusión, Sai vio el instinto asesino de padre e hijo sobre su persona y sudó frío.

-Creo recordar que Shikamaru estaba disponible.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues como mi amiga (escritora y dibujante) Alexandra quería una especie de epílogo a la historia de El poder de Itachi, donde Naruto no quedara tan machacado, así como tener la visión de la hija de Sasuke y Sakura, pues hice este drabble, donde hoy, como he mencionado en mis actualizaciones (es mi cumple), me gustaría compartir con vosotros.

Doy el aviso de que esta historia, así como la futura que haré sobre cómo Sasuke y Sakura quedaron juntos, será hecha en doujin por Alexandra (conocida en deviantart bajo el nick de Yuri-chan24). Aunque debido a fuerzas mayores el doujin correspondiente a esta parte se comenzaría entre septiembre y octubre.

Mientras, disfrutad de la historia.

'Atori'


End file.
